Not Unconscious
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place during episode 45. What if Allenby were to be conscious after Rain saved her? (Author's Note: I added this story because I'm annoyed about her unconscious and no interaction between her and Rain in that episode and so the episodes after this)


At last, it's over.

I defeated Allenby in combat to free her from being brainwashed by both the Berserker System and the DG cells. I came out of Shining Gundam to see if she is fine, and I found her injured and unconscious.

Could it be that...?

No, it's impossible. I couldn't have killed her just because I have to destroy the Gundam she was piloting.

_I'm very sorry._

I dropped to my knees as tears came out of my eyes.

What have I done?

I killed her instead of saving her.

_I tried so hard, but I couldn't save you. Forgive me.  
><em>

Suddenly, I heard a grunt and I saw it came from Allenby. She has regained consciousness. I was so happy about this that approached her closely.

"Allenby?" I asked.

"Rain?" she asked while rubbing her head. After this, she looked on to see the damage around her. That's when tears started to come out of her eyes as she sobbed with her hands on her face. "Oh, Rain, what have I done? I went crazy with the Berserker System and the DG cells inside me, and I fought Domon and you! I nearly... killed both of you!"

I decided to give her a hug to comfort her from this ordeal.

"It's okay, Allenby," good thing I got interesting choice of words for her. "You're not to blame for this. Speaking of this, have any idea who did this to you?"

"It was... Prime Minister Wong," she replied while still crying.

Just as I thought.

Now's not the time to get even with this man. For now, I got to comfort her from the ordeal.

"Anyway, you're not to blame for fighting against Domon and I. It was Wong. I know the real you wouldn't want to hurt us, or kill us for that matter."

"So it was you who freed me?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied with a smile.

As she heard this, Allenby smiles and hugs me tightly. Of course, I returned the hug.

"Oh, thank you, Rain. I'm so grateful that you saved me. I can't thank you enough," she said.

"There's no need," I added.

We let go of the hug and stand up. I thought of the right time; it's time I confess my true feelings.

"Allenby..."

"Hmm? What is it, Rain?" she asked in curiosity.

"I heard what you said during our fight. You said you love Domon. The truth is, Allenby, I love Domon, too," I confessed.

Her reaction from hearing my confession is that she looked surprised. I never told her about this before.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really," I replied, then I have something to tell her more. "I was jealous of you because of this. We know each other when we were kids, while he only gets to know you for days."

"You're jealous of me? Is that why you got angry at me and Domon in the God Gundam's cockpit? And also you won't watch our fight from that night before?"

"Yes, that's why."

"I'm sorry, Rain. I'm sorry I tried to take Domon away from you," Allenby started to look sad.

"It's okay, Allenby. I'm sure you didn't know about my true feelings until now. Despite this, we're not going to be love rivals," I said.

"I agree on that one."

I extend my hand to her as I stand up.

"Friends?"

"Friends," was her reply as I help her got up. Looks like I found a friend in her. She added. "Rain. I don't know if the DG Cells from within me can be removed."

"Don't worry about that, young lady. There's still time," a voice said.

I know who it belongs to.

We looked to see it belonged to my father.

"Father..." I said.

"That's your father?" Allenby asked as she never met him before.

"Yes," was my reply.

"Let's introduce ourselves first. I'm Dr. Mikamura," Father started.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allenby Beardsley," Allenby introduced herself.

"Well, that's one introduction," I stated.

"Anyway, Dr. Mikamura, what do you mean there's still time?" my friend asked in curiosity.

"You see, the DG Cells haven't taken over you," Father explained.

"Well, that's good news," I told Allenby with a smile, and she sighed as a sign of relief to hear this.

"I'm very sorry, Rain. I'm not fit to be your father. I know that."

It was those words that Allenby could be curious of.

"Rain, did something happened between you and your father that caused your relationship with each other to be strained?" she asked me of this.

"How about I answer that one, young lady?" of course my father will answer that one. "Here's the whole story."

He started telling her the story of how he got jealous of Domon's father, Dr. Kasshu, due to not being more successful than him. It was this jealousy that he got into the Devil Gundam incident and he felt guilty of it. He even told her of how I caught him of trying to kill Schwarz, and that's where I learned the entire truth. Good thing he told her of how I got him to his senses by calling him out on how his foolishness caused Domon's family to suffer, and tried to atone for his sins ever since that day.

"What?!" Allenby looked surprised by the story. "You're involved in that Devil Gundam thing?!"

"Yes, to involve my daughter in this scheme," Father stated regretfully.

"What is it, Father?" I asked.

"I intend to disclose the truth about what we had done, and as a result, proved Dr. Kasshu's innocence," he replied and I was into tears from this. "Yes, I will atone for everything."

"Did you hear that, Rain?" Allenby said with an exciting tone. Looks like she's back to her true self. "Your father's going to make up for all that he had done!"

"Yes, I hear that, Allenby," I turned to her as I wiped my tears. Then, I hold her hand. "Come on, let's get you disinfect with the DG Cells inside you."

"Okay, let's go!"

As we about to walk to the hospital, we noticed a bright light showing up.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What the..?" Allenby wondered of that.

"Domon..."

"Domon? If that's Domon, then..." she tried to run over there, but I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll turn up alive," was I could think of saying to her.

"But..."

"He survived this far, so he'll be fine. If you love Domon, then you must believe in him."

As Allenby thought about this, she has decided to leave with me first.

"I thought so," I stated. "Let's get you cured, then you can apologize for hurting him under the DG Cell's influence."

As we walked to a hospital, I know we'll get a happy ending.

I hope I see you again, Domon.


End file.
